


Rebirth

by iloveallmyfandomsequally



Series: Zutara Week 2020 [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Agni Kai (Avatar), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Minor Swearing, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveallmyfandomsequally/pseuds/iloveallmyfandomsequally
Summary: Zuko and Katara plan to have a date, but it is soon interrupted.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862872
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Fanfiction.net

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked out of the council room. This had been the third time this week that Councilman Katsuhito and Councilman Noriaki had argued what to do about the latest crime rates in the lower-class parts of town. Katsuhito wanted to go the more pacifist approach and give more to the people in poverty, while Noriaki wanted to go the more assertive approach and send more guards to police the way of life down there. And the worst part was everyone was split down the middle. Their constant bickering drove Zuko up a wall and all he wanted to do was drink some calming tea, go to his room and take a nap with his wife. Katara had been a trooper through it all, especially with her raised hormones these days.

Zuko felt a comforting hand being placed on his shoulder as he looked over to see Katara with an empathetic smile on her face. "They'll come around, don't worry," she assured, pressing her lips chastely to Zuko's. His frown quirked up and he immediately stole another kiss from her. They deepened this one, with Katara's hands cupping Zuko's face and Zuko tangling his fingers in her hair. They broke apart and Zuko rested his forehead against Katara's lovingly. Katara rested her arms around his neck, giving him another quick kiss.

"You think you could bend some water on them at the next meeting?" Zuko teased with a smirk. "Might be a good wakeup call."

"Oh, your majesty, so devious," Katara teased playfully, a devilish grin tugging at her lips. He chuckled and kissed her again, Katara cradling his face this time as they started into a full-on makeout session. Suddenly there was an awkward clearing of the throat and a slight pause as Katara and Zuko broke apart. General Chengjiao stood there, clearly nervous about interrupting their time together. "My lord, your assistance is needed," he announced, tugging at his shirt collar. Zuko held in a grunt as he had to let go of Katara. He planted a quick goodbye kiss on her lips and she gave him a light wave as he went to follow General Chengjiao.

"Meet back later?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Zuko called back.

* * *

Katara was strolling down the main hallway after she had her afternoon nap. She wondered if Zuko was back from whatever General Chengjiao. She was feeling particularly in need of her husband's loving. The interaction they'd had hours ago was great, but she wanted more. She walked past the nursery, only to do a double-take when she found Zuko in there. She was curious about what he was up to, so she decided to casually lean up against the door.

"What're you doing?" Katara inquired playfully.

"I was just admiring the atmosphere," Zuko said. The nursery was a mix of red, blue, and purple, showing the unity between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribe. There was a cradle filled with stuffed penguins, a stuffed flying bison, a stuffed xirxu, and a stuffed lemur. There were also a bunch of other toys everywhere. The walls were painted with the patterns of waves, along with the Moon and Ocean Spirits, and Ran and Shaw. It looked magnificent, and it captured the essence of elements being opposite yet still coming together as one.

"I personally like the blue mixed with red. It adds ambiance," Katara mused, slinking her arms around Zuko's neck. Zuko rested his forehead against hers and wrapped his arms as best he could around Katara's waist. "Just think; in maybe a week or so we'll have the pitter patter of little feet in the palace, and hopefully the council will give you some time off and you'll be able to spend time with me and the baby."

"Oh you had me at 'time off'," he teased, getting flicked in the arm by her. Zuko chuckled upon seeing Katara's smug face. He took her hands in his and started to kiss her knuckles. "I love you. So much."

Katara smiled. "I love you too. So much."

Zuko looked down at Katara's belly and placed his hands protectively around it. "And we already love you so much," he cooed to the unborn child. Katara giggled. Only was Zuko able to act like this in private when it was just the two of them. That's what made it feel so special to Katara, that loving, dorky Zuko was only reserved for her and their baby.

"Hey, whadda you say we go on a date?" Zuko suggested.

"A date?" Katara inquired.

"Yeah, just you, me, and the baby for the rest of the night," Zuko said with a smile. "We could have a romantic candle-lit dinner, go walk around the garden, look up at the stars just like old times. No meetings, none of our friends, just the two-well, three-of us."

Katara thought for a moment. They really hadn't had time to themselves lately, what with the meetings and constant trips Zuko had to go on. The more she pondered, the more appealing the idea of going on a date sounded. She eagerly nodded and said, "Yes, a date sounds wonderful."

* * *

Zuko and Katara clinked their glasses of water together and sipped them attentively. They had just finished dinner and they were now sharing a dessert of orange cream pie. Katara insisted that they fed each other, to which Zuko obliged, but only since it was their special date night. Zuko had taken a spoonful of the cream pie and delicately fed it to Katara. She hummed in pleasure at the sweet treat, making Zuko smile. She did the same for him and he willingly ate the dessert. It wasn't particularly his favorite, but it was definitely good.

"Good?" Katara asked. "Sweet?"

"Not as sweet as you," Zuko said dazedly.

"Aw, aren't you romantic," Katara cooed and leaned in to softly kiss Zuko. They could both taste the sweet orange dessert on each other's lips. When they pulled apart Katara then smudged a bit of pie on Zuko's nose, giggling in the process. Zuko was taken aback, but then smirked and licked it off his nose with his impressively long tongue. Katara would definitely have to take him up on that later. Suddenly the dining room doors burst open as a panicked looking guard rushed in, heaving air and seemingly sweaty. "My Lord!" the guard exclaimed, clearly out of breath.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zuko inquired angrily, standing up from the dinner table. "I told you we were not meant to be disturbed at this time!"

"My Lord, it's an emergency!" the guard exclaimed frantically.

"Well? Spit it out!" Zuko ordered.

"Princess Azula's escaped from the asylum!" the guard announced.

"What?" Zuko let out in disbelief. Katara stood up as well, taking Zuko's hand in her own.

"She was last seen leaving the asylum, presumably heading for the palace, your majesty," the guard said.

"Triple the amount of guards at every gate, and I want five soldiers in a group to patrol the palace. Make sure there are guards near my family at all times," Zuko ordered. "We can't take any chances not knowing where Azula is." Zuko and Katara walked swiftly through the main hallway, only to meet up with the other four and Iroh.

"What happened, what's going on?" Aang asked frantically.

"Azula's escaped from the asylum," Zuko said grimly, earning gasps from the group.

"Do you know how?" Suki asked.

"Apparently there was a slip up and Azula was able to burn through her straight jacket," Zuko explained. "She killed every guard in her path and is now roaming the streets of the Fire Nation Capital. Probably hoping I'll show up so she can challenge me to an agni kai."

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Toph asked.

"I have to go face Azula. She won't back down until I'm there. It's the only way to get her to not cause havoc against the capital," Zuko said.

"Are you crazy?" Katara hissed. "Going up against Azula-much less _mentally unstable_ Azula- is practically suicide!"

"That's why I'll need back up." Zuko shot a glance at Sokka, Toph and Aang.

"My lord, Azula was spotted in the middle of the capital! She's already set fire to ten houses!" one of the guards exclaims frantically.

"Is it spreading?" Zuko inquired.

"Yes, extremely fast, sir."

"Then we have to move quickly."

"Aw man, how can this get any worse!" Sokka exclaimed.

Katara let out a little gasp and hunched over, her hands going up to her stomach. Zuko immediately grabbed her hand and steadied her. "Katara, what's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"I think . . . I think the baby's coming," she whispered. Everyone gasped and became more panicked than they already were. There was a little stain on Katara's dress and it looked to be like her water had broken.

"You idiot!" Toph retorted, smacking Sokka upside the head. "You just love screwing us over, don't you!"

"It's not my fault the universe has it out for me!" Sokka exclaimed heatedly.

"Come on, we have to get her to the bedroom," Zuko ordered, letting Katara lean on him while she tried to steady her breathing.

"Uh, no offense, Zuko, but I don't think now is the time to take up any sort of weird bedroom rituals you two might have," Sokka said uncomfortably. Everyone glared at him.

"It's so Katara can have the baby, dumbass!" Toph exclaimed irritably.

"Oh! That makes more sense," Sokka said embarrassedly.

The rest of the gang rolled their eyes while they proceeded to move Katara quickly but carefully to the Fire Lord and Lady's chambers. "Y'know for inventing the war balloon, you sure are quite the airhead," Toph grumbled, following after them. Sokka pointed a finger in protest and was about to say something, but decided against it and tried to catch up. They called to some nurses and midwives to be ready for when Katara needed to start pushing. Once they were in the bedroom Zuko carefully laid Katara on the bed and regretted having to let go of her anxious hand. He asked Suki if she could watch over her, to which she obliged.

"Uncle," Zuko said, motioning his hand for Iroh to come follow. They resided in a corner where they hoped the others couldn't hear them. "Uncle, whatever happens between me and Azula . . ." Zuko trailed off, not wanting to think about the possibilities. "You're the last hope to defeating her if things go haywire."

"Hopefully it will not have to come to that, Nephew," Iroh said. They held each other for a little longer before pulling apart and Iroh cradling Zuko's face in his hand.

"Please keep her safe," Zuko whispered. Iroh smiled sadly and wiped a tear from Zuko's cheek.

"I give you my word," Iroh promised. Zuko gave him an affirming nod before going to the bedside and kneeled down to a heavily breathing Katara.

"I promise I'll be back in time," Zuko said. He kissed her all over her face and each of her knuckles.

"Hurry, I don't think the baby will be patient much longer," Katara joked. Zuko had to chuckle at that before getting up and facing his friends.

"Aang, Sokka, Toph, you up for a little family reunion?" Zuko asked.

"Hey, as long as it's not my family I'm down," Toph said nonchalantly, crossing her arms with a smirk.

"I guess you could say we gotta _bolt_ ," Sokka joked, earning groans from everyone and a punch to the shoulder from Toph. Zuko rolled his eyes and felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Aang give him a reassuring smile. "I'll be right there with you," he said, earning a nod from Zuko.

* * *

Everything seemed deserted. No one was out, but Zuko wouldn't blame them. If there was a psychotic firebender roaming the streets and he didn't have the means to fight back he'd probably be scared too. "Spread out, she could be anywhere," he instructed, gaining nods from everyone. He stayed within the main area of the city, hoping he was the first one to find her rather than the others.

"Funny, I always wondered what one of us would look like with the crown in our hair," a voice said. Zuko looked around frantically, only to see Azula wearing what the remnants of a straight jacket were. Her hair was as messy and uneven as the day of the agni kai, but her eyes seemed more constricted than ever.

"Azula, we don't have to fight," Zuko said.

"Really? Is that what you thought when you _ruined_ my coronation?" she snapped. "Is that what you thought every single time I just happened to rain on your stupid little parade?"

"I've changed, Azula. We don't have to end this in violence. You can just turn yourself back in and we can handle this another way," Zuko said cautiously.

"We all know you've struggled with change in the past, brother," Azula said coldly. "But there's one thing that never has; your willingness to take me out by any means necessary."

"Azula, I don't want to fight you," Zuko pleaded.

"Really? Then why are your fists still raised?" she inquired coldly, shooting fire at him, to which he dodged it easily. Zuko hesitantly put his fists down.

"Azula, please, just . . . stop this," he begged.

"After I kill you I'll kill that disgrace you call a wife and fire lady, and that little mistake she carries as well," Azula threatened. "Then as I assume the throne, I will be the first fire lord to conquer every single nation, along with the first one to break the Avatar cycle."

Zuko roared, shooting a gust of fire at her. She jumped to avoid it, shooting lighting from her fingertips. Zuko hurriedly moved out of the way before it struck the ground with a powerful blow. There was a sudden gust of wind, hurtling boulders, and a boomerang all coming towards Azula. Aang, Toph, and Sokka burst out of nowhere and they all sent Azula flying into a nearby podium. She groaned in pain for a little bit, but was able to recuperate and stand again.

"Give up, Azula! Your reign of tyranny is over!" Aang bellowed.

"I've killed you once, and I'll do it again without hesitation," Azula growled. She pointed her fingers at Aang, aiming exactly where his heart was. Zuko felt a sense of familiarity within there. It brought him back to the day he jumped in front of a bolt of lightning for Katara. He bolted towards Azula, screaming out, "No!" Zuko grabbed Azula by her two fingers, and pushed them out of the way in time for the lightning to hit himself instead of Aang. He felt the intense wave of pain throughout his body, like a million needles dipped in acid stabbing you all at once. He tried to move the lightning through his chi pool and out the other end, but realized that might not be a good solution. Azula would probably try to shoot Aang again, and that wouldn't be good for anyone. Either he'd save the Avatar or die trying; and if he couldn't get out of it, he'd make sure he took Azula down with him. He let the lightning flow through his body, getting a good start and directing it at Azula's chest. But once he shot the lightning back at her he felt his heart clench like it was being crushed in someone's hand. Apparently Azula felt the same way as she had the same expression Zuko did. They both stared into each other's eyes as they shared their dying breath together, and once the lighting was cast out the two of them fell to the ground. They twitched a little before going limp.

"Zuko!" Aang cried, dropping his staff and running over to him. Sokka and Toph did the same. They pulled him off Azula and gently placed him on the ground. Aang hesitantly looked at Azula's body.

"Is she . . . alive?" Aang asked. Sokka put his fingers on her neck, trying to feel for a pulse. When there wasn't one he shook his head. Aang felt bad for being somewhat relieved at that. They turned their attention to Zuko, who looked like he was barely clinging to life. Sokka turned him over gently to see another scar right where his heart was. Sokka didn't know much about lightning, but he figured it wasn't a good sign.

"There has to be a way . . . there has to be a way we can save him!" Sokka cried.

"Sokka, none of us are waterbenders, we don't have healing powers like Katara!" Toph retorted.

"Aang, can't you try something!" Sokka exclaimed frantically.

"Sokka, I'm not skilled with water healing!" Aang shot back.

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"I don't know the first thing about water healing!"

"He's barely clinging to life! Do something, Aang!" Toph snapped.

"Okay, okay! Stop yelling, you're making me even more stressed!" Aang cried.

"His life is on the line, Aang! I'm pretty sure he's having a more stressful time than you!" Toph retorted heatedly.

Aang found some water nearby and carried it back over to Zuko's body. "No, no . . . he can't die. Not now. . . ." Sokka muttered, tears coming to his eyes. He felt sick to his stomach. "Please. . . . He's got a kid. . . . Please. . . ."

"Okay, buddy, just . . . hold on," Aang whispered, taking some water and pressing it against Zuko's wound. To their dismay it didn't light up like when Katara did it.

Even before Aang was able to try healing Zuko, Toph could feel his heartbeat slowly give out. It was like footsteps fading away, and in a way it was. Zuko was stepping away from this world and into the Spirit World. They were too late, they couldn't do anything else. Zuko was gone. "It's no use. I . . . I can't feel his . . ." Toph trailed off, her voice breaking. Tears started running down her face.

"No. . . . No! Dammit!" Sokka roared, throwing his sword on the ground. Toph then fell beside him and rested her head on his shoulders, both sobbing furiously. Aang continued to gaze at Zuko's lifeless face, cradling it in his trembling hand. He felt tears dripping down his cheeks as he gazed at his friend for what seemed like the last time. "You saved my life," he whispered.

* * *

"Okay, Katara, this should be the last push," the midwife said. Katara heaved out an exhausted breath. She'd been in labor for what felt like days but was really just a couple of hours. With that last push she gave it her all, even screaming a little bit. Katara was relieved when she heard the sound of crying. She looked to see her baby being cleaned and swaddled by a nurse. The baby was then gently placed on her chest to which she snuggled her close. She looked like Katara, what with her dark brown hair and light brown skin, but her eyes were still closed so there was still an element of mystery.

"Look at her," Suki cooed at the little baby. "What are you planning on naming her?"

"We were thinking Kya if it was a girl, after my mother," Katara said.

The baby's eyelids did a little flutter, before slowly opening them to reveal big, golden irises that sparkled like sunlight.

"Aw, she's got Zuko's eyes," she whispered.

"Hear that, little Kya? You might be a firebender," Suki cooed. "Your daddy's gonna be the best teacher. He taught the Avatar."

Just then the door opened slowly, revealing Aang, Sokka, and Toph, who all looked rough; burnt clothing, matted hair, and wounds all around. But what hurt most was the devastation in their eyes, and the fact that there was someone missing. Suki got up off the bed to face them and said, "Where's Zuko?" Sokka took one look at her and immediately broke down crying in her arms, while Aang and Toph bowed their heads and let the silent tears fall. Iroh immediately got the message and stood up out of his chair, seemingly pacing around.

"We defeated Azula, but Zuko . . . Zuko didn't make it," Toph admitted sadly.

"How did it happen?" Iroh asked, placing a hand on his mouth.

"Azula was about to shoot lightning at me, and Zuko took it as an opportunity to take her down, but taking his life as well," Aang explained, fresh tears coming to his eyes. "He . . . he saved my life. But at the cost of his."

"No. . . ." Katara whispered, tears coming to her eyes. She held little Kya close. She vowed to keep her and Zuko's baby safe. She was one of the only things she had left of Zuko, and Katara was going to cherish her to no end.


End file.
